ShimmeringNight brings an NC-17 rated movie to school
Cast * Salli as ShimmeringNight * Princess as Princess Peach/Zara Dawson * Professor as Mr. Bristle * Kayla as Kotori Minami/Penny/Rebecca Black * Ivy as Columbia/Lynn Minmei * David as Caillou * Young Guy as Johnny Test * Belle as Rita Repulsa * Scary Voice as Metal Sonic * Alan as Dark Bowser Transcript * (July 8th, 2018) * ShimmeringNight: I wonder what movie I'm going to bring. I know, I'll bring Killer Joe on DVD. * (July 8th, 2018) * Mr. Bristle: Ok, class, today is movie day, if you bring a G rated movie, you get the rest of the year off. If you bring a PG rated movie, you get the rest of the month off. If you bring a PG-13 rated movie, you have been warned. If you bring an R rated movie, you are suspended for a month. If you bring an NC-17 rated movie, you are expelled for the rest of the YEAR! So, what movies did you get? * Caillou: I got A Bug's Life on DVD * Zara Dawson: I got Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker on DVD. * Mr. Bristle: Excellent: Caillou and Zara Dawson, you get the rest of the year off, go to the office to show your movies. * Mr. Bristle: Kotori Minami and Princess Peach, what movies did you get? * Kotori Minami: I got Jumanji on DVD. * Princess Peach: I got The BFG on DVD. * Mr. Bristle: Very good, Kotori Minami and Princess Peach, these movies are rated PG, go to the office to show your movies. * Mr. Bristle: Penny and Toad, what movies did you get? * Penny: I got Star Wars: The Last Jedi on DVD. * Johnny Test: I got Black Panther on Blu-ray. * Mr. Bristle: Um, Penny and Johnny Test, these movies are rated PG-13, you have been warned. Don't bring these movies again, ok? * Penny: Ok, we won't bring them again. * Mr. Bristle: Metal Sonic and Rita Repulsa, what movies did you get? * Metal Sonic: I got Red Sparrow on Blu-ray. * Rita Repulsa: I got Sausage Party on DVD. * Mr. Bristle: No, Metal Sonic and Rita Repulsa, these movies are rated R, you are suspended for a month, go to the office to show your movies!! * Mr. Bristle: Dark Bowser and Rebecca Black, what movies did you get? * Dark Bowser: I got Deadpool on Blu-ray. * Rebecca Black: I got Carnosaur on DVD. * Mr. Bristle: OH MY GOD! Dark Bowser and Rebecca Black, these movies are rated R, you are also suspended for a month! Go to the office to show your movies! * Mr. Bristle: And finally, ShimmeringNight, what movie did you get? * ShimmeringNight: UM! (20x) I... GOT.... Killer Joe on DVD. * (Out of Control by Hoobastank plays) * Mr. Bristle: OH! (20x) DARBY WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT MOVIE IS RATED NC-17! YOUR 8 YEARS OLD, AND THAT MOVIE IS INAPPROPRIATE! THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! THAT'S IT PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!! * OfficerPoop247: So Darby, what brings you here? * ShimmeringNight: I brought Killer Joe, even though it's rated NC-17! * OfficerPoop247: (400% louder) GO HOME RIGHT NOW! * Columbia: ShimmeringNight, how dare you bring Killer Joe, you know that movie is rated NC-17 and it's not allowed to bring to school. That's IT! * Lynn Minmei: You are grounded for 300 trillion years, go to your room now! * ShimmeringNight: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Category:Grounded Videos Category:ShimmeringNight's grounded days